Kairu
Kairu Yusoko This is a wiki page for Kairu Yusoko '''Kairu '''is one of the many protagonists in the series Hayashi Academy. Kairu was created for the story by a friend of the author and was based of himself. The idea for Kairu started when the author asked his friends for help in making characters. Background Kairu was born on August 11th, 16 years ago. He is American, but lives in Japan, in a small village near a forest. His father was Steve Yusoko, and he was a normal farmer, who enjoyed martial arts. He started to teach Kairu martial arts at the age of 3. Kairu was also brought up to be kind, cheery, and optimistic. Kairu is also protective, and loves to spar. His best friend is Lyra, a girl he found and rescued while walking in the woods near his village, when he was 5. He is kind, righteous and follows most rules, except the dumb ones.He isn't a perveted person, and says he respects women. He is also playful and is quite energetic. He has the ability to control the element of light. He has this ability from his late mother, Yuki Yusoko, who died right after labor. He is extremely skilled in using the element. He was trained by his uncle, Doku Hikari. He has a bo staff, which was given to him by his father. His uncle embued it with the light, for luck. Kairu's favorite food is lo mein noodles. He hates seafood, and likes to eat meat. Kairu and Lyra grew up together in Kairu's village. Their story can be followed in a spin-off titled, "A New Life" Appearance Kairu is 5 foot 8 inches, and weighs 140 pounds. He isn't extremely muscular. He has reddish brown hair that is messy and spiky, and blue eyes, often seen smiling. He usually wears blue jeans, a white t-shirt under an open button up shirt, that is white with flames. Personality Kairu is often described as hyper. He's always full of ennergy and running around. He is also extremely optimistic. He hardly ever gets sad or upset. He has a fiery passion when it comes to sparring, or protecting someone, especially Lyra. Kairu is also called annoying because he is such a "good boy" and tries to break as few rules as possible. Abilities Kairu is able to conttrol the element of Light. He can fire light in the form of a ball or a beam. He can also focus light into his fist or leg to enhance his attack. He calls it Light Punch, and Light Kick. He can also disappear into light, and travel up to 10 feet. He calls it Light Step. Involvement in Hayashi Academy Kairu arrived with Lyra in a car. Relationships with other Characters Lyra: Lyra is Kairu's best friend. He saved her from dying in a forest after her village was destroyed. Kairu cares for he more than anything, and obviously loves her. She is Kairu's love interest, and he would die for her. Star: Kairu respects Star as the leader of the Celestia Guild, and really likes how nice she is to him. Arisa: Kairu respects Arisa, and fears her hammer. She treats him much like a little brother whenevr they're around each other. Sai: Sai is in Kairu's guild. Kairu respects him, and knows that he isn't as cruel as he seems. Jett: Jett can push Kairu's buttons with his flirting, and rule breaking, but Kairu respects him, and considers him a close friend. The two work well together. Sendara: Sendara is in the same guild as Kairu. Kairu thinks she is quiet, but he likes her strong will. He gets along well with her Kenshin: Kairu and Kenshin get along very well, and are in the same guild. Kairu's hyper attitude counters Kenshin's quiet attitude nicely. Arthur: Arthur is one of the few characters that Kairu dislikes. Arthur is constantly trying to win Lyra's heart, and is harsh and mean to Kairu. Kairu still tries to put aside their differences and get along, but Arthur won't co-operate. Trivia Kairu is currently the most popular character in Hayashi Academy Quotes Same as trivia References As you can tell I'm lazy atm Category:Students